


Healing is a Process

by Khellamendra



Series: The Shance Games: Music [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, Implied mental illness, M/M, Marijuana, Recreational Drug Use, Shiro (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 09:36:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18150161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khellamendra/pseuds/Khellamendra
Summary: Part of The Shance Games prompt challenge. A collection of one-shots surrounding the theme of music with a new additional word each week.Week Two: Story OneHealing is a ProcessParties were not exactly Shiro’s thing but life after returning to civilian life is hard. Matt's party is a much-needed distraction, especially when he meets a certain blue-eyed boyAlso know as friends who all feel broken in some way, sitting around with others that understand, and having a good time.





	Healing is a Process

**Author's Note:**

> Part of The Shance Games prompt challenge. This week we all have to use the word music with both teams having a secondary word. This week ours was herb. 
> 
> I neither endorse nor disavow drug use, especially in this context.

Parties were not exactly Shiro’s thing. He wasn’t anti-social like Keith but he was definitely more of the stay at home and read kind of guy. He would much rather bump into someone at the bookstore than a bar. At least Matt’s place was a big step up from that. Matt, he was familiar with but he had a few questionable friends, to say the least. Where they even met was a mystery but Shiro didn’t think he wanted to know. 

There were a few people mingling in the front yard, talking and holding onto cups full of who knew what. He could hear the faint sound of music that momentarily got louder when the door would open. Pausing he glanced up and squinted, just barely making out the shadow that was probably going to be his company for the night. Matt’s younger sister was even more antisocial than Keith was. As easy as it was to just hide in her room, he knew how much she loved sitting on the roof and messing with her computer. It gave the best view, or so she said.

Slipping past a few people, he wished he could have dragged Keith along He would have grumbled and not wanted to go. In the end, he would for Shiro’s sake but the raven-haired man had a test the next day. Even Matt was giving him a pass but Shiro, well he didn’t get one. 

Brown eyes swept across the room, plotting out the best path and for any familiar faces. Being inside felt a lot more claustrophobic than he remembered. Fighting off the anxiety that tried to bubble up, he remembered the breathing exercises. 

In, hold, then out. 

Repeat. 

Feeling better, he avoided the more populated areas like the kitchen and the living room. He knew that was the source of the music and he was not interested. Instead, he headed for the stairs, pausing just at the first step. If he went up now without finding Matt, he risked being sought out. Which would ruin his chances of a long term escape. Sighing, he stepped back and headed for the living room. It was the only way to get into the back yard without having the climb the fence. A mistake he was not making twice. 

The largest concentration of people was there, taking up couches and chairs while others danced. Keeping to the edge of the social circle, he paused at the sound of laughter. It cut through the noise, no longer muffled as the song started to fade away. The next song kicked in before he could hear more of it but the emotion behind it was front and center on its owner’s face. A brown haired boy was having the time of his life in the center, breathing heavily from all the movement. The boy took a quick sip from a cup before he started moving again.

Shiro was entranced. 

The way a lithe body moved and sway, it was as if this guy was the music. That bright smile never left a face, arms and hips moving in harmony. He almost lost his breath when those blue eyes turned on him. They were so deep like the ocean that he felt as if he could fall right in and drown. For a split second, that look was on him. No boring into him, digging right to the core and tugging at him. A small smile and then the man was turning away and yet Shiro felt that the movements were now for him. He didn’t even realize when the song had ended until the movement stopped and the spell was broken. Shaking his head, he had no idea what had happened but when he looked at the spot the guy had been it was empty. Looking around, he caught a glimpse of him, blue looking back as a head tilted slightly towards the door. Towards the backyard where he was supposed to be going. 

By the time the reached it, the mystery guest had already slipped through. Throwing it open, he was created by the cool air. A breeze carried the unmistakable smell of weed and cigarettes with it and he wrinkled his nose. There, taking up the small gazebo, was where the stoners found solace. It was close enough for the music but far enough away it wasn’t booming in their ears and they could talk, relax, and enjoy the night air. 

Matt waved from his spot on the floor, leaning comfortably against his boyfriend. Shiro wasn’t super crazy about Rolo. Not with the questionable reputation he had. He claimed everything he sold was gained legally but Shiro doubted that. Oddly enough he wasn’t a bad boyfriend. Always seemed to treat Matt with respect and knew how to handle Matt’s emotional outbursts. Shiro wasn’t sure if he was just naturally that calm of a person or just rarely spent his time sober. Either way, Shiro couldn’t have any real issue with him. 

Rolo offered a lazy wave of his own, joint still in hand before he passed it to Matt. The mysterious dancer from before was also part of the circle, sitting incredibly close to and chatting up Rolo’s friend. Naomi? Natalie? He would have to ask Matt for the millionth time. 

“Glad you could make it. I almost thought you might have decided not to come.” Matt said, sitting up and taking a drag. Holding it for a second, he exhaled slowly. “That or you were already hiding out with my sister.” 

Shiro held up his hand when it was offered to him. “You would have come found me eventually if I did that.” 

Matt shrugged and handed it off to Rolo to pass along. “This is true. Then again as long as I can get both of you to get out of the house for a little bit, even if you hide away, it’s a small victory. Baby steps and all that therapy crap. Besides, I know July 4th is in a couple of days up so I wanted you to have something to report back.” Shiro grimaced at the reminder. 

“I almost forgot about that. Thanks.” He caught the curious look from blue eyes but they went back to his companion just as quickly. He watched as slender fingers took the joint and brought it up to lips. Shiro wasn’t certain that was supposed to look as enticing as it did, but he couldn’t drag eyes away either. A small snort broke him out of it, cheeks immediately turning red at getting caught. The brunette didn’t seem to notice, startled by the sudden chime of a text from the girl’s phone. Maybe her name was Nikki. She kind of looked like a Nikki in Shiro’s opinion. Suddenly standing up, she handed the joint back to her companion. 

“Be right back!” 

Matt pouted again as she ran off. “Lance, where’s Nyma going?” 

Well, he had been close. If knowing it started with an ‘N’ counted as being close. At least he knew the mysterious guy's name now too. 

Shiro felt the pillow sink slightly as Lance sat down next to him. “Her girlfriend is here.” He said, resting arms on knees. Matt perked up.

“Allura’s here? Sweet, hope she brought food.” 

Rolo rested his hand on Matt’s hip, gesturing for Lance to hand him their dwindling fun. “You only texted her a dozen times. I’m sure she got the message.” He paused. “Messages.” Rolo corrected. 

“You’re lucky we’ve been smoking, otherwise I’d be mad at you.” Matt leaned against Rolo as a hand left his waist so fingers could filter through hair. 

“I know. Sorry.” Matt had a small noise but was otherwise placated and smiling. 

A warmth pressed against Shiro’s shoulder as Lance leaned against him. “They’re cute, aren’t they?” He said with a grin. “So what do you have against the 4th?” Giving Lance a blank look, he shrugged. “Earlier, remember? Matt said something about the 4th coming up and you got a stink look on your face.” Lance pressed as Shiro understood what he was referencing.

“Oh that. I’m a military vet so-”

“-You don’t like the fireworks.” Lance finished with a soft smile as Shiro nodded. “I can understand that. I mean not on a personal level but still. Oh! I’m not bothering you, am I?” Lance asked, eyes flitting down to where their shoulders met. “I kinda have a thing about personal space. It makes me feel more grounded when I can touch someone but not everyone is okay with that.”

“No, it’s cool. My roommate is the same way. It’s comforting for him.” Brown eyes looked between Matt and Lance as his mind put things together. “Are you two in the same group?” He asked, intentionally keeping it vague.

“Hell yeah therapy buddies!” 

Rolo tugged gently at auburn hair. “Matt…” 

He gave Lance a sheepish look. “Shit sorry. Didn’t mean to say that out loud. That was uncool of me.”

Shiro felt Lance shrug and leaning more into him. “Don’t worry about it, I know you didn’t mean it. Is that where you two met...uh...I forgot to ask your name.” 

“It’s okay, I didn’t know yours either until Matt said it. I’m Takashi Shirogane, but everyone just calls me Shiro. And to answer the question no, I’ve known Matt’s family for a long time. I have private sessions.” 

Lance grinned. “I tried that but we figured out I do better in a group setting. I’m sure anyone that knows me would be shocked by that.” 

“Sa~me.” Matt added as he put another joint in his mouth, leaning his head over so Rolo could light it. Looking at his phone he groaned. “I can’t believe Allura is making come get the food. If I wanted to get up I’d just make myself something,” he grumbled, standing up with help from his boyfriend. 

“Before we came out here, you stood in the kitchen for fifteen minutes, looking through the fridge. Then you decided everything would take to much effort to make. So you texted Allura until she agreed to bring you something. Besides, there’s a whole party in there, remember?” Rolo kept an arm around a waist. 

Matt scoffed. “Yeah, that does sound like me. Plus I’m starving and I wanna dance. You guys coming?” Shiro and Lance exchanged a look before both of them shook their heads. Taking a long drag he handed it to Lance. “It’s all good. I'll bring you guys some food in a bit. You just stay here and get to know each other.” He said with a wink. 

Shiro put his head in his hands as Lance laughed. “I don’t mind being left alone with the cute guy. Go have delicious food!” 

“Alright we’re going. If you need anything let me know!” 

Watching them walk off, Shiro bumped Lance with his shoulder this time. “So you think I’m cute huh?”

**Author's Note:**

> I've been having a bit of a hard week with my anxiety and depression sky high so this was a little self-indulgent. Sometimes you just have to write it out and that's okay.


End file.
